Vendetta
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: ¿Hasta donde pueden llegar las venganzas? Pues ahora sabrán hasta donde han llegado las venganzas de la amiga de Sakura contra Sasuke


**VENDETTA VERSIÓN SASUSAKU**

Aún no podía creer como había logrado terminar ese enorme banquete, ni ella misma lo podía imaginar, claro no debió de haber hecho tanto, de eso se dio cuenta Sakura Haruno cuando vio que había llenado la cocina y parte de su comedor con platillos, pero que importaba adoraba cocinar, aunque fuera preparar un huevo era algo divertido, pero claro, todo era a pesar de que hacía dos días que había empezado a sentir ascos, no era la primera vez, ya llevaba algunos días con nauseas en las mañanas y algunos olores le provocaban sentirse mal e inclusive se podía desmayar.

-Termine- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Sin duda alguna cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría por demás muy orgullosa, nadie se hubiera atrevido a cocinar tanta comida solo para ella y algunos amigos que irían a la gran cena de año nuevo. En la mesa había pavo, ensalada navideña, salsa de arándanos, pastel, espárragos, ensalada, lomo, ramen, bueno la lista jamás acabaría si mencionará todo lo que había, pero solo imaginen una enorme mesa de madera de caoba repleta de comida, las sillas son del mismo tipo solo que los sillones llevan vestiduras de terciopelo rojo, tenía las decoraciones de navidad y de año nuevo, en el centro había champaña y sidra, claro iba a ser una gran fiesta, pero sin excesos, ella los odiaba, así que se previno de todo eso.

-Saku, Saku- escucho que alguien le llamaba

-Ino- corrió a abrazarla fuertemente

Claro Ino Yamanaka era una de sus mejores amigas, tanto que la consideraba como su hermana, bueno ahora no estaba muy segura, hacía dos días que su vida se había puesto color de hormiga, claro en ese momento se le escapo una fugaz sonrisa pervertida al recordar que estuvo toda una semana desaparecida, desde el día de navidad, nadie se había preocupado por ella, no se necesitaba ser un genio para pensar el porqué, pero una SEMANA, nadie en su sano juicio se desaparece por una semana, nadie que este solo… eso decía todo, ella estuvo toda una semana encerrada en su casa, mejor dicho en su habitación con el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar en navidad.

-¿Tu preparaste todo esto?- pregunto Ino

-Si, verdad que es genial- digo con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de estrellitas que desapareció al sentir como su estomago se comenzaba a revolver todo lo que había comido- Mierda- fue lo último que pronunció antes de salir como el rayo al baño

Jamás había estado así de enferma, ni siquiera cuando fue con Naruto y la había obligado a comerse tantos tazones de ramen que la hicieron terminar en el baño; ni siquiera cuando Maka había hecho su famosa primera venganza… esa venganza que la hizo terminar en el barrio Uchiha y encerrada por más de un día, en ese momento lo pensó como una fugaz esperanza, pero al sentir que su cuerpo solo quería sacar eso que había desayunado, le borraban todo recuerdo de ese día donde el último Uchiha la había tratado como jamás se lo iba a imaginar, claro todo fue después de que Maka empezara con sus venganzas y que él se la hubiera llevado en brazos o que lo ayudará a darse un baño en puré de tomate, ya que solo eso le quitaría aquel líquido que haría que cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él a un kilometro a la redonda saldría vomitando, pero no ella se había quedado en todo ese tiempo… claramente se notaba lo mucho que lo amaba, porque si señoras y señores, ella fue otra más de las chicas que babeaba por Sasuke Uchiha, bueno pero en estos momentos solo vomitaba aunque pensará en él.

-¿Elaine estas bien?- le pregunto su amiga desde la puerta del baño

-Si, solo que lo que comí me cayó mal- dijo tratando de sonar creíble, ella misma quería creer que eso que decía era verdad

-Porque el día que te vi no estabas así- dijo preocupada su hermana de corazón

Oh si ese día en que Maka Albarn casi descuartiza a la famosa "cacatúa" como le decía al Uchiha, claro ella de solo recordar la mirada que había puesto Maka cuando llego a su casa para ver si aún vivía, ya que su semana de navidad estuvo ocupada con el chico azabache, no sabía como interpretarla, ni en las novelas que leía con tanta pasión hubieran relatado peor momento, ella se estaba despidiendo del chico y él solo acomodaba el cabello de su rostro, ya que solo habían tenido tiempo de vestirse y tomar un leve desayuno, ella ni siquiera había tomado un cepillo, pero no le importaba, solo veía como el acariciaba su rostro y le decía lo que mucho que sentía el tener que estar fuera un par de días por culpa del festejo de año nuevo…

-Es que creo que desayune algo pasado- dijo imaginando esos ojos negros que la volvían completamente loca

-¿Segura?- arquea la ceja su amiga

Esa pregunta ni ella la sabía, solo la hizo volver a pensar que paso después de que sintió como rozaban sus labios los del chico que la traía loca, fue un beso demasiado tierno y cálido, algo que según su amiga Maka eso era imposible de encontrar en la cacatúa, pero en ese momento claro que había sido protagonista de todo lo contrario, eso solo duro unos segundos ya que en la puerta el grito de furia de Maka y la cara de impresión de Ino cuando abrieron la puerta y la vieron ahí abrazándolo del cuello y él abrazándola de la cintura. No supo como se separo tan rápido, solo sabía que en ese momento sino hubiera sido porque Sasuke no la soltaba, Maka lo hubiera descuartizado y más después de que de la boca de él salieron las palabras -nos vemos amor- besándola y luego acercándose a Maka y pronunciándole -hasta pronto enana mimada- y desapareciendo en una nube de humo...

-Si...- pero al momento sintió como todo le llegaba de golpe-eso creo- viendo como Ino había leído sus pensamientos en ese mismo momento

-Ya vuelvo- solo escucho como Ino desaparecía y ella se quedaba en el baño

Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, como no pudo pensar en eso como lo que le había provocado tan mal mes, ella que jamás se quejaba más que por una gripa, no sé había fijado que eso podía ser lo que le estaba afectando, todo coincidía con sus suposiciones, esos síntomas los conocía a la perfección y no los noto hasta ese momento… además si lo pensaba con más calma sentía como una corriente le atravesaba la espalda, no sabía si era miedo o una completa felicidad.

-Listo- llego Ino después de varios minutos que ella los sintió como segundos -mira no sé que tan posible sea pero tienes que hacerte la prueba- entregándole varias cajitas

-Si- respondió más nerviosa que el asistir a su peor clase, pero empezó a hacer las pruebas, ya que eran más de 10 cajas

Si eso salía positivo, ella estaría bien muerta, no lo decía porque fuera una niñita, de las tres, ella era la mayor y por tanto, se suponía que la más responsable, pero no amigos míos, eso no le aterraba a ella, eso solo sería la punta de iceberg, lo peligroso es que se enteren el resto de las chicas de Konoha, ese si que sería su fin, la trataría de seguir por todo el mundo porque ella sería…

-Ya salieron los 10 resultados- anuncio su amiga mientras miraba su reloj de mano

-¿Enserio?- regresando a la realidad

Le temblaban las piernas, era demasiada la emoción de imaginarse que eran positivas, pero eran mayor su miedo imaginar la cara del chico si le decía algo que la lastimará o peor aún, el que las chicas de Konoha la vean y no solo se quieran vengar de ella por haber ganado el concurso, esperen, la peor cosa que podía pasar es que Maka se enterará… ese sería el fin del Uchiha.

-Positivo- escucha a su amiga- positivo

-Positivo- leía otra- positiva

Su cara estaba tan llena de sensaciones que sintió como la vorágine la iba a matar al ver que no había más remedio, las diferentes pruebas no se equivocaban, ella ya estaba segura, al principio dudo, porque algunas solo eran de un minuto pero cuando paso a las de cinco minutos y más, sintió como su cara por raro que pareciera se comenzaba a poner tan blanca como la de Sai, cosa que ella sabía que era imposible. Claro antes de eso, salió del baño a tomar un poco de aire.

-Esta embarazada- solo escucho eso antes de ver todo negro y sentir que unos brazos que la sostenían

¿Embarazada? Si señoras y señores, Sakura Haruno podía presumir a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazada del chico más popular de Konoha, del sexi cubito de hielo Sasuke Uchiha, ahora todos piensan ¿en solo unos días se daría cuenta de eso? Y no importa lo que piensen, no, su semana de navidad no era la responsable, había otra que había sido a principios de mes, esa misma era la responsable de que ahora ella estuviera desmayada en su cama, mientras fuera se escuchaban dos voces, por su bien esperaba que no fuera Maka una de ellas.

-¿Qué paso?- dice entreabriendo los ojos

-Hmp eso mismo quiero saber- no sabía pero en ese momento hubiera dado todo por estar aun desmayada

-No le hables así a Sakura- escucha a Ino molesta

-Llego y veo que se desmaya- se escucha molesto, señoritas y señores creo que hasta yo estaría huyendo, pero por ahora solo soy la narradora

-No me hables así, Uchiha- le grito molesta- además tu tienes la culpa

Mierda, sería la palabra para describir ese incomodo momento, pero así empezaba una lucha de palabras en las cuales, ella solo los veía, aun no los escuchaba bien y para escuchar solo palabras altisonantes no era bueno para una mujer en sus estado.

-Hmp… bien así no terminaremos, así que déjame hablar con ella- no les negare cualquiera obedecería sin pensarlo, su voz sonaba de una manera tan desconcertante que le aterraba escucharlo así

-Solo por esta vez gallinita- dijo Ino- te veo en una hora, iré a arreglarme

-Tks…- pronunció el Uchiha, por culpa de la amiga de ambas había terminado en ridículo dos veces, una solo pocos lo vieron, entre ellos el dobe, pero la de navidad, bueno molesto es poco de como se sentía ese día que lo disfrazaron de vestido y peor terminar como una gallina, claro después de ambas había hecho lo que Maka le había prohibido, en ambas veces se había aprovechado, sabía que eso la haría enojar aún más, pero por ahora volvamos al momento -¿por qué te desmayaste?- dijo en un tono diferente al resto, era más calmado

-Solo me sentí mal por lo que desayuno- mintió, la verdad no tenía las agallas para contarle como estaba, él recordar el modo como había hablado antes aún le daba miedo

-No te creo- dijo acercándose a la cama- sino me dices iré por el doctor-increíble, de todas las palabras que ella pensó, jamás imagino que se preocuparían por ella

-Solo es eso- le volvió a repetir lo más tranquila que podía ser, lo cual dada las circunstancias sonaba nada creíble

-Hmp… iré por Tsunade- dijo él desapareciendo

Después de eso no hubo más señal de él, lo cual era escalofriante, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, ahora debía de prepararse, Ino le había mandado un mensaje donde le decía que vistiera formal para ir a la plaza a ver los fuegos pirotécnicos y como ella los amaba, no lo pensó y se arregló con un kimono rojo con rosa, cosido con hilo de plata y con una peineta de plata y unos rubís recogiendo su cabello. Al ver a su amiga Ino solo la abrazo y le admiraba su atuendo que era un Kimono azul con morado que la hacía ver más que linda y una peineta de plata con unos zafiros. Caminaban tranquilas por el centro de Konoha, era tan diferente a lo de navidad, habían muchos juegos y aunque de vez en cuando sentía las miradas asesinas de algunas chicas, caminaba tranquila, sabía que era pésima idea asustarse o enojarse, lo que fuera le hacía daño a su bebé o bebés, no se sabía, todo era posible… solo sabía que debía ser fuerte por todos.

-Que hermosa decoración- dijo Sakura emocionada y brillándole sus ojos color jade, lo admitía el estar así la volvía terriblemente sensible

-Mira, esto esta hermoso- viendo un par de cosas

Ambas caminaban sin la menor preocupación, solo gustaban del momento, ella solo evitaba los puestos de comida, ya que aún se sentía demasiado sensible como para comer aunque fuera un onigi, esperen olvide decir que en medio de la plaza del centro había una torre que por su vista al dar las 12 y el nuevo año, sería el espectáculo más asombroso que verían los habitantes de Konoha e iba a ser tan magnífico que el mismo Kazekage iría como invitado especial y gracias a los ruegos de su amigo Naruto iría a la celebración que había en su modesta casa.

-Vamos Saku- Ino la toma de la mano -quiero ver la torre de cerca

-Si…- dijo un poco mareada, ya que la había jalado con un poco de fuerza con tal de tener la mejor vista

Y a todo esto se preguntarán ¿dónde esta la encantadora Maka? Bueno eso ni yo lo sé, es broma, nuestra querida y adorada Maka se encontraba arriba de la torre ¿qué hace ahí? Chicos tengan calma y no pierdan la cordura sino no les dirá que hace ahí, bueno sigamos, ella digamos que después que vio esa escena en casa de Sakura, empezó a tener pesadillas, no cualquier pesadilla, pero solo digamos que sus ojos solo pedían venganza a ese que se había aprovechado de su amiga… no solo eso, se culpaba por habérselo dejado de regalo, no era mala hermana y sabía que lo había hecho solo por ella, pero tan solo volver a ver esa imagen, bueno digamos que le hacía vomitar.

-¿Listo para dar tu mejor espectáculo?- dijo con sus ojos llenos de llamas y algo más

Nadie respondió, ahora que todos me siguen en esto que dije se preguntarán ¿a quién le puede hablar? Claro, algunos de ustedes se los preguntaron de otro modo pero al final es lo mismo, bueno la respuesta es que… no quiero impresionarlos en este momento, así que solo les diré ¿qué sería peor que vestir al Uchiha con un vestido y además ponerle plumas o solo darle el peor baño de su vida?

-Sakura esa de ahí es Maka- dijo Ino riendo, era obvio que ella no odiaba al Uchiha pero lo que sus ojos veían superaban toda expectativa

-Maka…- solo pronuncio con un rostro que no se podía descifrar

A lado de ellas todas las chicas de ese lugar veían esa escena y no era fácil de interpretar, unas solo estaban sonrojadas, otras solo ardían, pero de furia, en cambio los chicos y hombres de Konoha soltaban enormes carcajadas que seguramente el resto de las aldeas las escucharon.

-Señoras y señores les presento a nuestra querida cacatúa- se escuchaba la voz de Maka

-Tengo que grabarlo- dice Ino sacando su celular

-…- bueno Sakura solo tenía la boca abierta

¿Aún no saben lo que hizo Maka? Empezare diciendo que el color rosa con amarillo no le quedaba mucho a Sasuke, además de eso agreguen unas hermosas pestañas y ese labial rojo ¿aún no lo interpretan? La siguiente pista, bueno describiré a Maka, ella llevaba un hermoso Kimono Verde, lo cual dada la altura era un milagro que estuviera ahí, pero digamos que la venganza es una gran fuerza, ahora volvamos a ella, su cabello no esta recogido solo se había quedado suelto, pero se le veía hermoso. ¿Los hice divagar? Es que así los distraigo de que piensen en Sasuke, ahora volvamos a él… él estaba atado a la punta de la torre, para su mala suerte los hilos eran de chacra por lo que no podía moverse mucho, su amigo Naruto tuvo el honor de hacerlo, pero digamos que eso es por otras cosas, así que solo visualicen a ese hermoso chico con un hermoso vestido rosa con una diadema, lo sé, no le queda pero sigamos, además de eso por el estilo del vestido lleva flores amarillas, sigan imaginándolo, ahora pasemos a su boca, ese labial rojo mal delineado, lo hacía parecer una zorra, además las sombras de sus ojos tan oscuras, con rímel mal puesto y el delineador corriéndose por los ojos le daban algo más que una mala imagen.

-¡Te vamos a matar Maka Albarn!- era la primera vez que escuchaba que la llamaban así un grupo tan grande

-Realmente esta venganza supera las demás- dice Ino muriéndose de la risa

-Si…- dijo Sakura, en ese momento ella olvido que a la persona que se lo decía era a su amiga y que ahora embarazada podía reaccionar de una forma rara

Pero volvamos con los chicos de la torre… sigue el acto final que bueno podría ser el último.

-Eso te pasa por aprovecharte- se escucha a Maka de una manera en verdad diabólica- y decirme enana mimada

-…- digamos que no puede hablar porque tiene en la boca una manzana como bestia que va al matadero

-Bueno señores nuestro acto final será…- pero en ese momento le cortaron

Alguien desde abajo habían roto la torre, ya sé lo que piensan, Sakura embarazada y muy molesta tomo tanta fuerza que rompió la torre con sus propias manos, eso parece lo obvio pero olvidaron a cientos de chicas que nos les cayo mucho en gracia esa escena, así que solo ellas lo hicieron, lo que hizo que Maka desapareciera, mientras la multitud la trataba de buscar por todas partes, solo que olvidaron que Sasuke estaba atado a la torre por lo que pasaron por ella y salieron dispersadas.

-Hmp…- dijo el Uchiha, aun pienso ¿cómo podía estar vivo después de eso?

-Sasuke…- corrió Sakura a desatarlo

No les diré más porque lo que sigue se volvió demasiado cursi, ya que ella sin hacer nada más que desatarlo se volvió su heroína, además de eso, mientras él perdía la consciencia se entero de la mejor noticia de su vida, tanto que olvido como estaba y solo la abrazo con mucho cuidado pero demostrando mucho amor, realmente estaba entusiasmado de que sería papá. Esperen no les iba a decir nada, bueno ahora adelantemos el tiempo a las 11 de la noche de este día 31, como toda buena narradora yo controlo el tiempo -risa macabra-

Como decía, ¿qué paso después? Ahora si les diré, que Maka tuvo suerte que no la encontrarán, bueno aún a esta hora cientos de chicas la buscan en su casa, con Sasuke, él se tuvo que dar un buen baño y quitarse todo eso que le pusieron, se coloco su ropa más formal, un traje azul marino con una camisa blanca y salió de último momento de compras, Sakura y Ino regresaron a la casa para recibir a los invitados y platicar con todos los que estaban en su casa, claro Ino se la paso muy cómoda con Sai, pienso que hubo clic entre ellos… ahora que lo pienso no los he visto desde hace 10 minutos, soy mala narradora -con aura deprimente- perdí a Ino-chan. Ahora vayamos al balcón de la casa donde una chica, ahora con un vestido rosa y una media coleta con un broche rosa toma un poco de aire.

-Que cansado día- dice Sakura saliendo al balcón a ver la luna

-Hmp…- escucha a alguien detrás de ella- ¿cansada?

-Ya no mucho- dice mientras se da la vuelta- pero pasaron cosas muy raras- sonríe

-Hmp… ni me lo recuerdes- arquea la ceja

-Lo siento...- mientras siente que la abrazan- Sasuke-kun

-Al menos valió la pena- sonríe de lado acercándose a ella

Yo sé, todos dirán -momento cursi- pues parecía que eso iba a ser, pero en ese momento digamos que alguien con una mirada asesina iba a arruinar un momento así, pero no, en el momento que casi juntan sus labios paso algo que haría morir de la risa a cualquiera, cuando la personita iba a salir para cumplir su objetivo una cubeta con algo que olía mal le cayo encima dejándola cubierta de ese líquido, además de ello ciertos de plumas caían hacia ella, además un pico que le pusieron como retoque parecía ser el final de esta venganza, pero no queridos amigos, ahí no termino en ese momento un segundo bote lleno de salsa de tomate caía y provoco que esa pobre victima cayera al suelo sin poderse levantar.

-Es mejor que capture este momento, Maka- escucha al chico mientras toma una foto- además te queda mejor ese color, pero espera te falta algo más- acercándose quitándole el pico y colocándole una nariz de payaso y una peluca- eso le queda muy bien a ese color rojo que llevas- ríe

-¡Cacatúa!- se escucha un grito que se podía escuchar en todo Japón, tal vez en todo el mundo

-Otra cosa, espero que te agrade la idea de ser tía- le dice sonriendo de lado y abrazando a Sakura

-Te lo iba decir más tarde- dice Sakura con poco sonrojada y algo nerviosa

-¡Estas muerto!- se levanta a seguir al chico- ¿cómo te pudiste aprovechar de ella? Te asesinare, te destruiré, te aniquilare, te descuartizare y después te comeré

Hasta a mi me dio miedo esas palabras, pero digamos que jamás vi correr a Maka tan rápido y como movía sus manos parecía que aleteaba un poco, pero no suerte no lo alcanzó y ahora faltando solo unos minutos, el resto estaba dentro de la casa preparándose para el brindis y las uvas, claro todos esperan un gran año y no quieren empezarlo de otra manera.

-Ya falta dos minutos- dice cierto pelirrubio hiperactivo

-Si…- dice Sakura

-Perdón por tardar- escucha que le susurran al oído- pero tuve que escapar

-No, no te preocupes- sonríe realmente feliz

-Además, hace rato nos interrumpieron- mientras la sacaba al salón

-Es verdad- siguiéndolo -¿dónde nos quedamos?

Lo admito, esto si será cursi, pero que quieren, yo soy la narradora y ya falta poco, para que les diga… bueno sigamos. En ese momento coloco uno de sus manos en la espalda de ella para acercarla y con la otra le tomo la mano.

-Cásate conmigo- dice Sasuke

-…- ella abrió los ojos dé la impresión

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- repitió

-Si- respondió ella mientras se escuchaban las campanadas del año nuevo y se daban un beso

Y aquí se supone que empieza el final feliz, pues no, porque cerca de ellos venía cierta chica pollo que iba a asesinar al chico, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, bueno si la tenía pero por alguna extraña razón, no pudo hacer mucho ya que cierto hermano de la cacatúa, le tomo la mano para que entre los dos planearan nuevas venganzas, ya que iba a ser un nuevo año y algo me dice que habrán nuevas venganzas reservadas para todos estos chicos.

Olvidaba una cosa, ¿cómo se lo que paso hoy? Es simple yo soy la NARRADORA, es broma, yo fui la chica a la que siguieron todo el tiempo y ahora tiene un hermoso anillo de diamantes que le entregaron después de ese beso.

FIN


End file.
